<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Best Kept Secret by KitDean11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426867">His Best Kept Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitDean11/pseuds/KitDean11'>KitDean11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitDean11/pseuds/KitDean11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little snippets I've cobbled together. Honestly just posting because I thought it was cute. Severus Snape and his secret family, and their interaction with the Second Wizarding War. Begins in Harry's fifth year. Don't upload to another site.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aurelian, Julian and Amalthea Snape are all mine. Creative liberties taken. Making nothing from this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <em>Begins in 1995</em>
</h2>
<p>            He hadn’t expected his seven-year-old son to run through the doors of the Great Hall but he’d been on his feet in an instant when his boy had frozen. Of course, Aurelian had never seen so many people focussed on him at once. Quickly, he’d pulled his son into his arms and raced out of the Great Hall; his son had whispered in his ear that his mother was near the entrance.</p>
<p>            Amalthea laid on her side with Julian patting her cheek gently, “Mama,” his boy whispered, “Wake up, Mama.”</p>
<p>            Julian frowned when his mother didn’t answer him but looked up when he’d heard footsteps. “Daddy, Mama!” Julian pointed at his mother. Both of his sons shifted to stand at his side, their dark eyes shifting from him to their mother and back again. Carefully, Snape lifted his wife into his arms and began the long trek down to the dungeons. He didn’t really have room in his quarters for his family but it would do until his wife woke and he found out why they were in Scotland.</p>
<p>            Laying Amalthea down in his bed, he began removing her outer robes. Upon arrival, he’d lit every fireplace he could in his quarters to warm up the frigid rooms as his boys weren’t used to cold like this. After seeing to his wife, Snape found both Aurelian and Julian huddled together in front of the fire, they’d peeled off two winter outer cloaks each which had been dumped in an unceremonious heap near the door, and were sat in their robes. “’s cold, Daddy,” Julian whined whilst gesturing for Snape to pick him up.</p>
<p>            “I know,” he kissed his son’s cheek as he silently accio’d a blanket for each of his boys. Wrapping the blanket around Julian, he set his son down on the floor once more before going to his little kitchenette. Snape made hot chocolate for his boys as well as ordering enough stew for his family of four from the Hogwarts elves. He hadn’t managed to eat yet as Umbridge was once again interrupting dinner with one of her missives from the Ministry. Handing Aurelian his cup, Snape pulled Julian back onto his lap.</p>
<p>            “Careful now, it’s hot,” he cautioned both boys, Julian bobbed his head whilst Aurelian busied himself blowing on his chocolate.</p>
<p>            “Thanks, Dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Amalthea waddled out of his room a little while later, her hand resting on her prominent belly. She smiled at the sight of her husband with their two children, Aurelian was leaning heavily against Severus’ legs whilst Julian was dozing lightly against Severus’ chest. </p>
<p>            <em>Hello Severus, </em>Amalthea signed. Concern flooded Snape’s eyes as he inspected his wife’s figure. She had purple rings beneath her eyes and was pale, but otherwise there seemed to be no external damage. He would cast diagnostic spells upon her person after he had put his sons’ to bed.</p>
<p>            <em>Are you well? What happened? </em>He signed back before drawing his wife’s hand away from his shoulder and to his lips. He enjoyed the smile and the blush that crept onto Amalthea’s face. It had taken them years to get to this point in their marriage but it was worth it. Amalthea stepped around Aurelian and lowered herself carefully onto the sofa next to him. He had missed most of these moments with Amalthea when she’d been pregnant with Julian; he’d watched her like a hawk when she’d been pregnant with Aurelian because she’d miscarried before him.</p>
<p>            <em>There were Death Eaters at the Academy…Marco sent me an Owl…They found the perimeter of the house. </em>Amalthea signed, she chewed on her lip then. Amalthea’s grey eyes were filled with anxiety, she knew that her pregnancy hindered her ability to keep herself and her boys safe. She also knew that whatever the Death Eaters wanted, it wouldn’t end well.</p>
<p>            <em>You did the right thing, coming here.</em> He pressed a kiss to Amalthea’s forehead before shifting Julian’s weight around in his arms and dancing around Aurelian to carry his son to his bedroom. Placing Julian down gently, he summoned a shirt which he transfigured into a sleeping gown before carefully undressing and then dressing his sleeping child. He summoned a second shirt which he transfigured for Aurelian.</p>
<p>Stumbling in, half-asleep, Aurelian practically collapsed face-first into the mattress.</p>
<p>            “You need to get changed,” Snape murmured as he nudged Aurelian who simply grumbled in response. “Come, now, you can’t be comfortable,” Snape smiled. His son sat up. Aurelian tugged his robes off, shoving them carelessly off the bed before pulling his transfigured sleep gown over his head. He laid back down beside Julian who was snoring lightly now. “Night, Dad,” Aurelian mumbled before he too slipped off to sleep. Tucking the thick covers around both boys, Snape left them with the fire roaring and a kiss to each of their foreheads.</p>
<p>            Amalthea tucked herself neatly into his side when he returned. He’d stopped in his kitchenette before coming to sit by Amalthea. He handed his wife a bowl of stew and they ate together in comfortable silence. Snape smiled when Amalthea stifled a yawn, he wasn’t surprised that she was tired. He knew the pregnancy hadn’t been easy for her; she’d suffered a great deal of morning sickness in the early parts and then the baby had had a habit of keeping Amalthea up at night. The stress of the day wouldn’t have helped either nor would have the change in time zone and climate.</p>
<p>            Transfiguring the opposing sofa into a bed, he summoned sheets and blankets which neatly arranged themselves. Amalthea smiled at his attentiveness.</p>
<p>She attempted to stand. Her eyes widened when she realised that she couldn’t. Allowing a low chuckle to rumble through his chest, Snape helped Amalthea up. He slid his arm around her expanding waist and pulled her against his front. Amalthea moaned when she felt the length of him against her bum. Pregnancy had only enhanced her sex drive and she’d had Severus nearly every day during his summer holidays. Her arm slipped around Severus’ neck and she pulled him down to her face. They shared one sweet kiss and then another before they were undressing one another, eager to be together.</p>
<p>Severus was careful to have his wife facing him, it had been over two months since they’d last made love and he didn’t want to hurt her. <em>Please,</em> Amalthea mouthed at him as he teased her, her eyes fluttered shut and a low moan parted her lips when he finally seated himself inside of her. Surging forward, Severus captured Amalthea in another sweet kiss whilst he pumped his hips steadily to meet Amalthea’s own rocking. They came moments apart; Amalthea first when he’d lightly rubbed her clit and he’d followed once he’d seen her tense and then relax as she’d fallen over the edge. <em>I love you, </em>Severus mouthed into Amalthea’s shoulder. He summoned his pyjamas from his bedroom and carefully elongated the top until it looked like one of Amalthea’s nightgowns. It always stroked his ego to see Amalthea in his clothes. <em>Sleep.</em> He signed. Nodding, Amalthea laid down on her side.</p>
<p>He heard Dumbledore at his door, the man was attempting to allow himself access to his rooms despite knowing that Snape was incredibly private and that of course, he would have doubled his security to prevent intruders now that his family was with him. Carefully extracting himself from Amalthea, he tucked the covers more securely around his wife and dressed quickly. Tugging his robes around him, he went to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that guarded his quarters.</p>
<p>“He’s persistent, that one,” Salazar hissed into the darkness. A frown swept over Salazar’s face as his portrait swung open to allow Dumbledore entrance.</p>
<p>“My office,” he gestured to Dumbledore to follow him. Dumbledore followed him quietly, he likely knew that he had disturbed Snape. Lighting the fire, Snape forced himself to sit across from Dumbledore in the most nonchalant way possible – he couldn’t allow the man to see the extent of his family life.</p>
<p>“I was unaware you were married, my boy,” Dumbledore started, already Snape could feel Dumbledore’s rather inelegant probing into his mind. He made sure to seal his mental defences tight – Amalthea and their boys were his secret to guard…and his responsibility to keep safe, he wouldn’t allow what had happened to Lily to happen to himself and Amalthea.</p>
<p>“I hardly see what concern it is to you.”</p>
<p>“Of course I am concerned for you, I care for everyone within my domain.” Snape scoffed at that. If Dumbledore cared as he professed to do, he would have done something about the relentless bullying that occurred at Hogwarts or the lack of stable Defence against the Dark Arts professor. These were dangerous times for the children to go into the world wholly unprepared. “I sincerely doubt that.”</p>
<p>Dumbledore shrugged. He knew he couldn’t please everyone.</p>
<p>“I suppose that your wife and children will be staying with you?” Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkled dangerously, perhaps something unfortunate could happen to them all so his spy remained focussed on his own true love and his mission. As if by chance, the room became several degrees cooler as Snape refocussed his efforts to read Dumbledore; he knew how and knew his ins but had always respected the man’s privacy, even if the man couldn’t afford him the same trust. “I have a tracking charm on all three of them, I will know if you attempt to do anything to them. If a hair on any of their heads’ has been harmed, I will bring the wrath of the ICW down upon you, Dumbledore,” Severus vowed, “Now get out!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introduction to their Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A snippet into Severus and Amalthea's past at Hogwarts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>One</h2><p>            Snape noticed the fourth Black daughter for the first time when he’d seen her passing a sheet of parchment back and forth between herself and Regulus in the library. The girl resembled Regulus more closely than her sister, Narcissa, with her dark curls and bright grey eyes. Unlike Narcissa and Regulus, there was an unexpected sweetness to the fourth daughter.</p><p>“Severus,” Regulus waved him over, he walked carefully to their table, he expected the girl to frown at his awkward shuffling but instead she simply smiled brightly.</p><p>“Severus, this is my cousin Amalthea,” Regulus introduced the girl. She smiled at him again and waved a little. Quickly, Regulus scribbled the converse to Amalthea. Amalthea nodded. She ducked her head when Severus sat down next to Regulus, becoming more withdrawn as the two began a conversation about their classes. Once or twice, Severus noticed her eyes flicker up to watch them, a deep sadness overcoming the bright grey, and she gnawed on her lip. Eventually, Amalthea stood, pulling her things into her satchel and giving a brief wave goodbye at Regulus.</p><p>“What’s the matter with her?” Severus asked after he’d seen Amalthea dance around the corner.</p><p>“Amalthea’s deaf,” Regulus replied, “My mother told Amalthea not to talk because her voice sounds horrid so she doesn’t but we haven’t got any other way of communicating other than writing on parchment.”</p><h2>Two</h2><p>            Severus tugged at the collar of his borrowed robes, he hadn’t expected to be invited to Lucius’ wedding to Narcissa. He’d been surprised when Amalthea hadn’t been included in Narcissa’s bridal party when he’d watched the ceremony. Ducking around the various Pureblood members of prominent society, Severus found Amalthea sat at one of the tables furthest from the bride and groom. She had her head tilted to one side as she hummed offkey to the music playing. Her curls had been neatly arranged into some weird half-up-half-down style that Severus knew from his mother meant she was unmarried.</p><p>            Wiping his hands on his robes, Severus straightened up as he strode to Amalthea. He knew he wasn’t like any of the other Pureblood heirs, he didn’t have their manners or fortunes or connections, but then again, Amalthea wasn’t like the other Pureblood heiresses.</p><p>He was careful to not startle Amalthea as he sat down beside her. <em>Hello.</em> Severus signed quickly – he had been practicing his signs since he’d given Amalthea the book on British Sign Language. He’d wanted to appear proficient though he didn’t fully understand why. Amalthea grinned when she saw him, <em>Hello, </em>she signed back, <em>It’s a lovely party if slightly too ostentatious, </em>she added. Nodding, Severus stared at his hands. Amalthea had returned to watching the Purebloods dance. Taking a deep breath, Severus tapped Amalthea’s wrist dragging her attention away from dancers and onto him. <em>Do you want to dance? </em>Surprise careened across Amalthea’s face and she nodded immediately, easily slipping her hand into Severus’.</p><p>Silently, Severus prayed that he remembered the steps that Lucius had taught him. “Just in case,” he’d said as he instructed the practice mat to drag Severus across the floor. Gently placing his hand on Amalthea’s waist, they stood perfectly still as they waited for the small orchestra to begin playing the next song. The delighted smile on Amalthea’s face made his body tingle. He refused to think further about what that meant; a girl like Amalthea wasn’t meant for someone like him, eventually, a Pureblood prince would sweep her off her feet like Lucius had Narcissa.</p><p> </p><p>Cygnus drew Lucius away from Narcissa and jerked his head in Amalthea’s direction. His youngest was dancing with a boy that he didn’t recognize.</p><p>“Who is he?” he demanded from Lucius. Since Bellatrix had deafened the poor girl in a fit of rage, she’d often slipped from his mind and he rarely saw her smile or act as a child her age should. Shame whirled angrily in his stomach at that. Cygnus had always tried to do right by his children even if he hadn’t been the most attentive father in the world.</p><p>“Severus Snape, my lord, I mentored him whilst I was in school,” Lucius explained. He didn’t want to anger his father-in-law or create a scene.</p><p>“Half-blood I assume.”</p><p>Nodding quickly, Lucius returned his gaze to Narcissa’s little sister. He’d been surprised when the girl had been excluded from the bridal party although he’d suspected it was because Narcissa was ashamed of Amalthea’s deafness. He assumed Narcissa was trying to spare the girl in some way. Instead, Amalthea had spent most of the day hiding in a corner, watching them with sad eyes; her hurt being poorly masked on her face. Returning his attention to Cygnus, Lucius waited patiently for Cygnus to make some unfortunate comment about Severus.</p><p>“What was he doing with his hands?” Cygnus inquired, the Half-blood boy had managed to wrangle a smile onto his daughter’s face and Cygnus had wanted to know-how. In many ways, his youngest reminded him of Andromeda with her gentle, curious eyes and sweet smile. If he’d had to pick a favourite, he knew he’d be tied between Amalthea and Andromeda. Often, Amalthea had come to him crying after she’d had a nightmare because the poor girl feared her mother and Narcissa wasn’t very good at providing the small girl with any sort of real comfort. That had all stopped after Bellatrix had deafened Amalthea; Amalthea shied away from them all. Fearful of Black magic and the infamous Black rage.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>